Ereshkigal (Deviant) (Earth-616)
Hecate, Holly Deborah Steckley | Identity = Secret | Identity2 = (known to Ghaur) Category:Known to Authorities Identity | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed mother; Unnamed grandmother; Dragona (sister) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 157 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = Human-like appearance with bat-like wings | CharRef = | Citizenship = Deviant Lemuria | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Deviant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Thor #283 | HistoryText = A Deviant who frequently posed as the Mesopotamian goddess of the underworld Ereshkigal, she was an extra-dimensional explorer like her mother and her mother before her. During her travels, she became aware of the hierarchy of the multiverse and developed an inferiority complex over being bound by the rules set down by the abstract beings like Eternity and the Living Tribunal. She began a lifelong search for sources of power that would help her break free from these restrictions. When the Celestials' Fourth Host came to Earth, Ereshkigal posed as a human named Lisa and boarded a flight bound to pass by their temple in the Andes. As expected, her plane was captured by Gammenon the Gatherer and brought inside the Celestial's dome. Revealing herself, Ereshkigal got into conflict with several factions, including a secret agent from S.H.I.E.L.D., Ajak the Eternal, and Thor. Sometime later, Ereshkigal posed as the woman H.D. Steckley, taking advantage of the identity after it was abandoned by Moondragon. She worked in Quasar's private firm to monitor his Quantum Bands, but soon realized the greater power was connected to his girlfriend and secretary Kayla Ballantine, and the Star Brand she unknowingly possessed. While looking for an opportunity to steal Kayla's power, "Holly" and Kayla got into numerous misadventures on alien worlds. When Kayla had finally had enough extraterrestrial nonsense, Holly took advantage of her weakness and pressed Kayla to pass the Star Brand to her. Now in possession of a power from beyond the Multiverse, Ereshkigal planned to impose her will on all of reality by tilting the axis of power. She entered the Nexus of All Realities in the Everglades and confronted the Living Tribunal, Master Order, and Lord Chaos with her plans. Quasar and the Silver Surfer found their way into the Nexus as well, and so Ereshkigal and the Tribunal agreed to use pawns to decide the Multiverse's fate. Quasar and the Surfer were each imprinted with the idea that they must fight to the death to preserve the Multiverse. Ultimately, however, Quasar recognized that he was actually Ereshkigal's champion and threw the fight. Ereshkigal apparently self-imploded rather than abide by the bargain and turn the Star Brand over to the Living Tribunal. Ereshkigal eventually returned to life through unknown means. She learned that her fellow Deviants were in a serious crisis: they were no longer giving birth and much of the male population was impotent, leaving the future of the Deviants uncertain. There was several power struggles for leadership breaking out. Ereshkigal saw this as an opportunity to win the favor and control of her people during this time of crisis. To do this, she sought a power to replace the Star Brand she formerly possessed. She took her search to the ruins of Asgard where she sought powers and artifacts. This attracted the attention of the thunder god Thor. Thor was forced to protect Ereshkigal after she triggered Asgardian mystic defensive systems. With Thor preoccupied, Ereshkigal was able to steal a mysterious and small orb-like device, which turned out to be the Unbinding Stone of Oshemar. Ignorant of its true destructive nature, Ereshkigal attempted to use it to earn the support of fellow Deviants. When she was unable to get the device to work, the Deviants gave their support to Kro instead of her. Dejected, she retreated to try and unlock the secrets of her stolen device. Approached by Kro who triggered its power, a deadly consuming destructive force was unleashed that threatened to consume the entire universe. Eventually, the destructive force was halted by the efforts of Thor and the Eternal Phastos. Ereshkigal's current whereabouts and fate are unknown. | Powers = *'Advanced Longevity:' While she seems to be long-lived, Ereshkigal isn't immortal. *'Flight:' Ereshkigal's wings allow her to fly. Former Powers * At one point she possessed the Star Brand and was able to challenge the Living Tribunal. * Shape-shifting: Ereshkigal was a shapeshifter able to assume an humanoid form. In her normal form, she had bat-wings allowing her to fly. Due to the Star Brand affecting her cellular structure, she lost the ability to shape-shift and remained stuck in her humanoid bat-winged form. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly the Unbinding Stone of Oshemar | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ereshkgl.htm | Wikipedia = Ereshkigal_(Marvel_Comics) }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Advanced Longevity